BJ Takes the Cake! (1998, SuperMalechi's version)
BJ Takes The Cake! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 29th, 1994. Plot During Michael's 15th birthday, Riff and Baby Bop touches the frosting of Michael's cake, which makes BJ angry. So, he teaches her a lesson and punishes her by putting boxes in front of her and taking the cake and put it in a cage. But when BJ has a bad day-dream about Baby Bop seeing this, he must put everything right. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Riff Minor Cast *'Tosha (Hope Cervantes)' *'Min (Pia Manalo)' *'Shawn (John David Bennett II)' *'Carlos (Corey Lopez)' *'Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen)' *'Michael (Brian Eppes)' *'Kathy (Lauren King)' *'Adam (Alexander Jhin)' *'Amy (Becky Swonke)' *'Jeses (Dean DeLuna)' *'Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman)' *'Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero)' *'Kristen (Sara Hickman)' *'Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel)' *'Kim (Erica Rhodes)' *'Derek (Rickey Carter)' *'Stephen (Chase Gallatin)' *'David (Kenny Cooper)' *'Julie (Susannah Wetzel)' *'Tina (Jessica Zucha)' *'Juan (Michael Krost)' *'Kenneth (Nathan Regan)' *'Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley)' *'Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl)' *'Maria (Jessica Hinojosa)' *'Kelly (Rebecca Wilson)' Songs *Barney Theme Song *Hooray! It's Your Birthday! *Fiesta Song *Growing Big and Tall *Mr. Knickerbocker *When I Get Mad *I'm Gonna Teach My Sister A Lesson *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *Oh! No! *Forgive Me *Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here! *Happy Birthday to Me *Everyone is Special *Happy Birthday To You *I Love You End Credit Music *Hooray! It's Your Birthday! Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney voice and costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Baby Bop voice and costume used in this home video was also seen in "If The Shoe Fit...". *The B.J. voice and costume used in this home video was also seen in "If The Shoe Fit...". *The Riff voice and costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Go To The Firehouse!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping For a Surprise". *When Riff, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the classroom and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety". *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney" beneath the Season 1 logo, it just only says "Barney". *This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Target, Toys R Us, Amazon.com, or Ebay. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it. *The version of I Love You has the same arrangements from "Good Day, Good Night" (high-pitched) and a mix of Barney's and Riff vocals from "Season 1" and "Season 13" (high-pitched on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse, the same speed as Season 3's version), except that Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's "Season 3", a mix of BJ's and Riff's (pitch -1) vocals from "Fun & Games", a mix of Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 2-3" and a mix of kids' vocals from "Birthday Ole!", "You Can Be Anything" and "Round and Round We Go! (Higher Pitch +1) *Another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end. BJ Takes the Cake! Previews Orignial 1994 version Opening *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Barney Home Video Logo Intro *BJ Take the Cake! Title Card Closing *Barney Says Title Card *End Credits *PBS Logo (1984-1986) Pitch Up +7 Category:Birthday Special Category:Barney Videos Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Custom Barney Episodes